Lily Flyer (SSB6)
Lily Flyer (リリーフライヤー, Rirīfuraiyā) is an unlockable newcomer in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. She is a 14 year-old girl who is a soilder in the Galactic Space Federation, and enters the F-Zero Grand Prix in order to futher her training. Design Changes In her transition from F-Zero GX to Smash 6, Lily has gained several design changes from her debut game, more so than the other F-Zero reps who all take design elements from both the anime, and various F-Zero games. The reason for the design upgrade is to give her a better appearance overall. According to her render from the game's website, Lily Flyer now has a midriff baring undershirt, and a long trenchcoat. In addition, her hair is now the same shade of silver as Corrin. Her hair is now realistic with various strands of hair rendered. Her trenchcoat now features.... Description Lily Flyer is a character that relies Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Lily Flyer throws out two punches followed by a hit towards the opponents head with the butt of her rifle. *Dash Attack - Lily Flyer performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. *Forward tilt - Lily Flyer preforms a roundhouse kick on the opponent. *Up tilt - Lily Flyer raises her fist and preforms an uppercut. *Down tilt - Lily Flyer drop kicks the opponent. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Lily Flyer fires a few rounds with her rifle. *Up smash - Lily Flyer kicks the opponent upwards. *Down smash - Lily Flyer fires a short missle from her homing rocket. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Lily Flyer swipes at the air as if she were a cat. *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Lily Flyer grabs the opponent by their collar, and kicks them forwards. *Back throw - Same as forward throw, the difference being that she kicks them backwards. *Up throw - Lily Flyer punches the opponent upwards and shoots a round from her rifle. *Down throw - Lily Flyer throws the opponent down and jumps on them with her boots. Special Moves *Neutral special - Bunny Grenade: Lily Flyer tosses out a grenade towards the opponent. Upon exploding, it will release a bunny shaped explosion which will do the least amount of damage when the opponent is near the "face", and more damage if the opponent is near the "ears". *Side special - Bunny Rocket: Lily Flyer brings out a homing rocket which functions somewhat similarly to Snake, Falco, and Sami's launchers. The difference is that Lily's produces a bunny shape, and can be used to make a shape of a bunny if timed right, which will explode on impact. *Up special - Bunny Hop: Lily Flyer crouches down and springs up to hop up and down as if she were a bunny. While in this position, she can freely move around the stage and can hop on her opponents heads to deal damage. *Down special - Galactic Force Stance: Lily Flyer stands up right and salutes. Depending on which button is pressed, she will preform one of four attacks. Final Smash *Bunny Flash - Lily Flyer calls in the Bunny Flash, which crashes through the stage in front of Lily Flyer. Whoever it hits when it first appears will be hit by the rest of the move. Characters who are not hit will stay in place until the end of the smash. A short cutscene appears, and the opponents are run over and sent flying. Like certain other Final Smashes, if no one is hit when the Bunny Flash appears, then the attack fails. Taunts *Lily stands up straight and preforms a salute. This taunt is similar to a pose that she would preform in F-Zero GX while selecting her machine for a Grand Prix race. * * On-Screen Appearances *The Bunny Flash spins to a stop, and Lily Flyer hops out. The Bunny Flash then speeds off. * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Director's Notes Alternate Costumes Trivia *Lily Flyer is the only playable F-Zero character in Super Smash Bros. Universe that did not make any appeances in the F-Zero Anime. In addition, she shares this distinction with Falcon Alt. Kent Akechi. *Lily Flyer is the only character who debuted in F-Zero GX/AX to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. Series. All other F-Zero characters debuted in F-Zero, F-Zero X, or the F-Zero Anime. *Super Smash Bros. Universe marks the first time that Lily Flyer has been a playable character in over 13 years. Her previous appearance was in F-Zero GX which was released in 2003. This appearance was also the first and only time she was a playable character before making her Smash debut. In addition this marks her first official appearance in a video game since 2003. Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters